Usuario discusión:Zanelex
Portal Reversores En vista de que posiblemente tengamos otro reversor he diseñado la página de Ayuda:Reversores. Contiene toda la información que les he suministrado antes, pero igual es bueno que lean los párrafos más importantes, en especial lo que tiene que ver con la primera página. Les recuerdo que para cuidar su cargo deben realizar tareas de reversor al menos una vez por semana. Esta y otras normas se encuentran aquí. Si se les ocurre alguna nueva idea o tarea o quieren reemplazar o quitar algo del texto me envian un mensaje, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:16 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Ultimo reversor El último reversor (por ahora) en unirse a nosotros es Dóbulex. Hasta ahora la selección de reversores no ha sido basados en el puntaje o la cantidad de ediciones, sino en la calidad de las ediciones. Todos ustedes han sido seleccionados por su rápida adaptación al estilo de editar de la wiki, la capacidad de entender las tareas y realizarlas adecuadamente y en especial a que son un poco perfeccionistas, una características que nos caracteriza a mi y a Mahad, y en reacción rápida contra vandalismo característico de Csuarezllosa. Como ya saben Mahad está de vacaciones y aunque por ahora no es necesario, si en el futuro se necesita tal vez nombremos un nuevo administrador, que será elegido de uno de ustedes. Saludos y felices de tenerlos dentro del equipo, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 17:06 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Regreso Hola Zanelex ya estoy de regreso ya no les informé a todos porque todo fue muy rapido pero aquí continuo Saludos--Mahad mx 22:24 17 jul 2011 (UTC) Nueva Plantilla Hola Zanelex sólo pasaba para informarte sobre la nueva plantilla que hizo Rodri cyberdog para los personajes ya es más fácil poner la imágen dentro de la tabla un ejemplo Duke Devlin. Lo primero que hay que hacer es: * Renombrar las imágenes de portada al formato image: .jpg * Las sagas se son: yugioh, gx, 5ds y zexal. * Las relaciones se hacen mediante plantilla escribiendo el nombre del personaje tal como aparece en el artículo que posee (respetando mayúsculas y acentos): |relaciones= etc.. Ejemplo: ' ' es igual a: :Puedes ver la plantilla aquí * Ningún campo lleva acento, es decir, en lugar de |ocupación= va |ocupacion= * Las categorías se añaden automáticamente. Borren las que añadieron manualmente. * Este símbolo image:anonimo 32px.gif se debe reemplazar por un icono del personaje subido en el formato :image: } 32px.gif :Ejemplo: image:Duke devlin 32px.gif. Vamos a cambiar las tablas viejas por la Nueva comencemos por los personajes mas fáciles. Bueno eso es todo, saludos --Mahad mx 03:49 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Mensaje A los reversores: Esta semana he tenido que añadir licencias, revertir ediciones y enviar mensajes a usuarios todos los días casi sin excepción. Además de ello he tenido que añadir y reclasificar las imágenes asignadas en las tareas. Cuando asumí este cargo también asumí la responsabilidad y sé que todos los días será igual, de todos modos me es divertido. Lo que me llama la atención en que en algunos de esos días he visto algunas ediciones de ustedes que por supuesto no necesito revisar, pero tienen en medio ediciones de otros usuarios que estaban mal, sin licencia y que tuve que corregir. Esta bien editar pero no olviden que son reversores, la razón de nombrarlos es mantener a raya el vandalismo y los errores de edición, es decir, mantener la wiki ordenada. Me gustaría que mientras editen no descuiden las ediciones de los otros usuarios y no olviden sus responsabilidades como reversores. Ahora los mensajes personales: * Para Zanelex: Terminé la plantilla de personaje asi que es bueno que te coordines con Mahad para implementarla en los artículos de personajes, cualquier duda me avisas. * Para Pokemonisk: He visto que trabajas mucho con las tareas de imágenes y eso me agrada mucho. A este ritmo terminaremos más rápido de lo que pensamos. Eso si, no descuides las tareas de reversor. * Para Dóbulex: Veo que te conectas seguido pero no has hecho ediciones últimamente. Me agradaría ver nuevas ediciones tuyas, una de las razones de nombrarte fue que tenías un gran talento para la edición en wiki. En todo caso si no editas puedes también dedicarte a las tareas de imágenes y por supuesto no descuidar las tareas de reversor. Eso, recuerden que ser reversor no significa que no puedan editar como cualquier usuario, pero también editar como cualquier usuario no debeía significar que no puedan ser reversores :) . Saludos y les aviso de cualquier novedad --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 21:37 21 jul 2011 (UTC) RE:problema con tabla de persnaje Hay una edición en medio de las tuyas de una IP anónima; puede ser que te hayas desconectado mientras editabas. A veces me sucede y parece ser un problema de Wikia. Vi la plantilla y no encuentro problemas, puedes seguir implementándolas. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 00:43 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Zanelex la imágen de la tabla se pone como con la plantilla de las cartas si quieres utilizar una imágen que ya está en la anterior tabla sólo cambiale el nombre a la imágen por ejemplo si el artículo se yama Yusei Fudo la imágen que va en el cuadro también se debe de llamar así sólo que con minusculas ejemplo Yusei fudo.jpg para cambiar el nombre de la imágen en el buscador escribe Archivo: Nombre de la imágen.jpg y cambialo por el de el personaje Archivo:Nuevo nombre.jpg Saludos. --Mahad mx 03:22 23 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Al hacer plantillas trato que sean fáciles de usar (aunque no siempre resulte). La foto pequeña se sube haciendo clic en el icono image:anonimo 32px.gif pero debe ser de 32x32px en formato gif. Trata siempre de elegir un rostro y no la cabeza completa ya que algunos personajes (como Yusei o Yugi) tiene el cabello muy abundante y si colocas la cabeza completa la carta se verá muy pequeña. Si quieres subirla a mano es image: 32px.gif. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 05:12 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Licencia Las imágenes de animé tienen licencia "Animé-Fairuse". Te dejo la lista completa que incluye el nombre de la plantilla y la descripción que se muestra en el formulario de subida. Te lo dejo para que corrijas la licencia de la imagen de Akiza y alguna otra que hayas subido con la misma licencia, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:00 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Opinión Hola , me gustaría que leyeras esto y me dieses tu opinión; es importante. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:16 25 jul 2011 (UTC) ayuda con carta Que tal, podrias ayudarme con una carta? En el efecto de mirage of nightmare dice "discard to the graveyard the same number of RANDOM cards" A que se refiere el "RANDOM"??? Yo escojo observando las cartas que quiero descartar, es decir, viendo la imagen, Como Graceful Charity?? o cual seria el metodo para descartar las cartas???? Gracias!! RIUSFRIUS 20:57 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Nuevo administrador A los reversores: Hola, les aviso que Pokemonisk ha sido ascendido a Administrador. Necesitamos más ayuda en la revisión de imágenes, asi que les pido que nos pongamos las pilas todos. Si trabajan duro también ustedes pueden optar al cargo. Recuerden que fueron nombrados reversores por sus habilidades, aportes y buenas ediciones, nunca descuiden la tarea de reversor y pueden ser ascendidos. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:39 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias la verdad si me sorprendi cuando me lo propucieron xD, espero que tambien los aciendan a ustedes asi que a trabajar duro xD Magias de Velocidad Administradores y reversores: Debemos de alguna manera implementar las llamadas "Magias de Velocidad" usadas en Turbo-Duelos. El punto es que son las mismas cartas pero con el texto rediseñado para interactuar con los contadores de "Mundo de Velocidad". ¿Qué es mejor, añadir una sección en las cartas normales que diga "Descripción (Turboduelos)" o lisa y llanamente, separar ambas cartas en artículos diferentes y hacer link el uno al otro? Por ejemplo podría en la carta normal hacer un link a "Versión TURBODUELOS" y en la Magia de Velocidad un link a "Versión ESTANDAR". Me interesa escuchar la opinión de todos. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 06:08 15 ago 2011 (UTC) :Vean el ejemplo y me dicen q opinan: Afinado para la Batalla. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 17:32 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Arquetipos Hola Zanelex, gusto en saludarte. Hace tiempo q estoy pensando en como clasificar los famosos arquetipos. Hasta ahora te has encargado de la mayoría de ellos he incluso los has categorizado. Hay una clasificación pendiente que se llama "Familia", te explico: * La diferencia entre Arquetipo y Familia es que los arquetipos normalmente son nombrados en las descripciones de carta como "... que incluya xxxxx en su nombre..." o "... un monstruo xxxxx en ...", en cambio la Familia de cartas son aquellas que tienen relación entre sí, pero no son nombrados como un conjunto en las descripciones, algunos pueden tener cartas de apoyo a uno de sus miembros, pero no a todos. * Un ejemplo de arquetipo pueden ser: Ojama, Esfinge, Chatarra, Barrera de Hielo, Genex, etc... * Un ejemplo de familia pueden ser: Exodia, Mago Oscuro, Ojos Rojos, Ojos Azules, Dioses Egipcios, etc.. Me preguntaba si podrías clasificar también a las familias de carta, si tienes duda puedes consultarme. Saludos y felicidades por el excelente trabajo, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:56 23 ago 2011 (UTC) :Exacto, Arquetipo y Familia son dos categorías separadas, y las dos juntas van en "Arquetipo y Familia". Ahora, no se si los usuarios entenderán que "Familia" significa "Familia de cartas"... espero que sí, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 18:47 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Nueva página de ayuda Necesito que lean esto, es sobre cómo quitar la plantilla "carta esbozo" correctamente. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:51 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Alerta Favor vigilar al usuario Gabriel pereyra. Ha sido avisado de que sus ediciones son mínimas y algunas provocadas que imaginamos puede ser para subir su puntaje rápidamente. Si detectan que continúa editando de la misma manera favor de advertir sobre su posible "Bloqueo". A los administradores les pido que si algún reversor les avisa o ustedes se percatan que las ediciones siguen luego de un segundo mensaje entonces procedan a bloquearlo como indican las normas. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:04 2 sep 2011 (UTC) :Bueno, al parecer Gabriel pereyra no ha seguido editando. De todas formas si su manera de ayudar era esa creo que es mejor que no edite, aunque no es lo que buscamos. Encontre a otro usuario en la misma situación Gabriel Arnaudo (coincidencia de nombres). Favor adoptar las mismas medidas de vigilancia. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 18:44 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Yami Bakura Hola Zanelex ya tenía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí sólo te quería encargar en cuanto termines con Jack Atlas espero que puedas pasar con Yami Bakura le hace falta un poco de información. Saludos --Mahad mx 02:47 8 sep 2011 (UTC) : Ok Zanelex Saludos ah! y no hay prisa. --Mahad mx 03:27 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Nuevo reversor :Les aviso que Rare Hunter es nuestro nuevo reversor. Cualquier novedad les aviso, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 22:05 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Categoría Organizaciones Hola Zanelex pasaba para informarte que Rodri cyberdog nos va a diseñar una plantilla para la categoría Organización, sólo tenemos que informarle que datos debe llevar para ponerlos en la plantilla. Espero nos puedas ayudar con lo que debe tener dicha plantilla. Saludos --Mahad mx 03:52 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Reversor Muchas gracias por el saludo de bienvenida. Espero poder colaborar con todos ustedes para mejorar todavia más este wiki.Rare Hunter 01:36 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola soy nuevo espero que ayudemos mucho a la wikia yo e hecho todos los monstruos del sobre nuevo del dragon fotonico y sobre inclusive un saludo y un placer conocerte Primer proyecto Hola chicos, necesito ayuda para crear las Listas de cartas prohibidas/limitadas que faltan. Les dejo la plantilla: Los links en rojo son las listas que no están creadas. Este será nuestro primer proyecto. Si lo terminamos haremos otro, veamos con este si podemos trabajar en proyectos. Demás decirles que no hay prisa y cada cual puede crear una nueva lista, completar una que ya esté creada y que se tomen su tiempo, aporten un granito de arena o más cuando estén inspirados, pero veamos cuanto nos demoramos entre todos. Las 3 listas ya creadas son: * Lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas del 01/09/10 * Lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas del 01/01/11 * Lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas del 01/09/11 Si tienen dudas ya saben que pueden preguntarme, me gustaría que confirmaran si desean participar o no, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 21:01 16 sep 2011 (UTC)